clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nightsisters (episode)
}} "Nightsisters" is the twelfth episode of the third season of Star Wars: The Clone Wars. It is the fifty-sixth episode of the series overall. It was released on January 7, 2011 on Cartoon Network. Premise Synopsis The Republic and Separatist fleets are engaged in a major battle over Sullust. Leading the Republic are Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi, but the Dark Acolyte Asajj Ventress is also paticipating in the battle. After a long battle, Obi-Wan and Ventress' ships are damaged, and they land in the hangar of a Separatist cruiser. The three duel, and Ventress is eventually disarmed. However, during the battle, Darth Sidious contacts Dooku at his palace on Serenno. Sidious voices his concern about Ventress' growing power and orders Dooku to eliminate her. Dooku, though begrudgingly, complies with his master's wishes. Dooku contacts the Tactical Droid overseeing the battle, and the Tactical Droid fires all its cruiser's weapons at the cruiser Ventress and the Jedi are on. When they see what is happening, both the Jedi and Ventress escape the cruiser before it explodes. Ventress is then presumed dead by the Tactical Droid, who reports it to Dooku. Ventress, despite escaping, eventually falls into unconsciousness while drifting in space. Her starfighter is discovered by a scavenging ship. Ventress kills the scavengers and commandeers their ship to Dathomir. When she lands, a limping Ventress is surrounded by the Nightsisters, but at that moment Mother Talzin appears, telling the nightsisters that Ventress is one of them. Ventress then collapses into Talzin's arms. Mother Talzin and the Nightsisters then perform a ritual for Ventress to get her strength back. During the ritual, Ventress' life flashes before her. She remembers how she was taken from the Nightsisters as a baby by the Jedi, and how she trained with Ky Narec. After Narec was killed, she spiraled into the dark side, gaining Dooku's attention. Ventress is then revived, and reflects on Dooku's betrayal. Talzin, willing to help her kill Dooku, summons Nightsisters Naa'leth and Karis to help Ventress kill Dooku. Talzin gives the Nightsisters three things: Mist disguises to cloak their appearance, a poison dart to subdue Dooku, and Jedi lightsabers, because in order to pull this off, Dooku must think that they are Jedi. The Nightsisters arrive at Dooku's palace, and succeed in hitting him with the dart while the Sith Lord is asleep. Despite being blinded, Dooku steps up to fight the Nightsisters, who he thinks are Jedi. Dooku manages to hold his own against them, but is eventually disarmed and weakened. The three Nightsisters rush in for the kill, but Dooku out of nowhere hits all three of them with Force Lightning. Dooku pushes the Nightsisters out of his palace, shattering their disguises. After returning to Dathomir, Ventress is angry that the attempt didn't work, but Mother Talzin sees an opportunity in this. After his life was almost taken, Dooku most definitely will be in want of a new bodyguard, which they can take advantage of to kill the Sith Lord once and for all. Credits Cast Starring * Nika Futterman as Ventress * James Arnold Taylor as Obi-Wan Kenobi / Pirate #1 * Matt Lanter as Anakin Skywalker * Dee Bradley Baker as Clone Troopers / Ratch * Barbara Goodson as Mother Talzin * Corey Burton as Count Dooku / Ky Narec * Cara Pifko as TJ-912 / Naa'leth * Tom Kane as Narrator / Yularen * Ian Abercrombie as Darth Sidious / Pirate #2 * Catherine Taber as Karis * Matthew Wood as Battle Droids Crew Created and Executive Produced by * George Lucas Supervising Director * Dave Filoni Produced by * Cary Silver Directed by * Giancarlo Volpe Written by * Katie Lucas Score by * Kevin Kiner Original Star Wars Themes and Score by * John Williams Appearances Characters *Anakin Skywalker *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Wullf Yularen *Asajj Ventress *Dooku *Mother Talzin *Karis *Talia *Naa'leth *Hal'Sted *Ky Narec *Ratch *R2-D2 *R4-P17 *TJ-912 Droid Models *B1 battle droids *OOM commander droids *Tactical droids *Hyena droid bombers *Tri-fighters *Astromech droids﻿ Location *Sullust *Coruscant *Dathomir *Serenno Events *Clone Wars **Battle of Sullust **Mission to Serenno Category:Episodes Category:Season 3